terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Heisergroup/Standardization Maximization
Ok, so there are alot of ideas. I mean there are tons of ideas on this, over 6,000. Remember when there were only 1,000 pages on the wiki, Pepperage farms remembers. Ok, jokes aside, I was here on the wiki when we first passed 1,000. I didn't have an account at the time since I didn't know if it was really something I wanted to do, but still visited this place frequently every day. Well back then it was easy to find pages you wanted or liked. There were the big sprited boss pages, the smaller item and enemy ideas, and everything felt nice and closed like a community. Well, in that time there was a great thing going on at the wiki, do you know what it was? It was standardization. What does this term mean?, you might ask. Well this ment, in my context, things such as standard War Mode anvils, an good sence of the LOD, or level of difficulty, a sence of in wiki progression, and a sense of the power and abilites of our enemies and weapons. Now this could easily exist since when you searched anvil, there were really only 3 or 4 that came up. Another this is that everything in war mode, hardmode, and pre hardmone were ballanced. We had a general sense of progression, LOD, and power of out items and enemies. Now this old system is definitely outdated due to the expansions hardmode has recieved, but I still want a community like sense on our wiki. This being said I want to start a new wiki project, the standardization project. In this project, which I hope we all adopt, we will work by not only getting some uniform crafting stations, and bring items and enemies up to date with terraria's new expansions and again making them one step above the moon lord, not a few below. Now this might mean a whole new tear of difficulty, with bosses at the end of warmode possibly hitting 1/2 and even 3/4 of a million hp, but also buffing weapons seriously, making beggining warmode swords atleast 150 damage. I think that they should be scaled so beggining stuff is slightly below moon lord level items, just because if you want those good items off the bat, you need to fight the ML multiple times, like we do sometimes with the WOF. Another thing we need is a sense of progression. How do you progress in war mode? We need to determine things such as early WM, mid WM, late WM, and end game WM. We also need to tie more bosses together. Shure, I might want to fight this boss ahead of this one for item sake, but there is nothing really stopping me from triggering some of the strongest bosses the day I start WM, shure I'll get destroyed, but I could still try. We need things such as item tie ins, boss kill requirments, like how plantera won't spawn until you kill all the mechanicals, you can't kill golem until you kill plantera, and you can't start ML until the golem is dead. On a wiki like this and with people like you, we could find ways to incorporate things such as discovery, events, and NPCs into this progression. As of right now their are some great ideas here, but it still feels like loosly orginised chaos. I am currently trying to top off you solar storm event, update items to post ML, mid WM, which I think should be in the range of 275-450 damage for melee, etc, start the blue moon, and most importantly have a plan to incorporate and tie it in both of those with the solar and lunar biomes, and thus build a sense of community. So everyone today, I tell you to stop adding new ideas, and instead revamp your older ideas to be more powerful, be more standardized. and most importantly use them to build a community, because lets make this more of a terraria community ideas wiki, and less of a terraria my ideas wiki. That's all I have to say, and I hope you all help in building a stronger and fuller wiki. Category:Blog posts